Mercenary King (eng)
by Noapte
Summary: Theres an old story about a country, whom felled and was divided into 3 at the start of war. In this country Nobels where born with the rigths to magic and power, joining as military for the war. In the present the war still goes, while a girl is captured as a war criminal and only one person can save her and return her to her home


Author Notes: this is an old story I wrote, but even thou its old I still believe in its potential as an novel. Because the original was made in Spanish, I'm translading it to english.

so please if you want review it and tell me the mistakes i made so i could be better. Also if you like it, tell me so i keep translating the original.

...

...

...

"Ahhhh... what is that noise?!" - Yawn a young boy on top of a tree, after waking up, a young teenager, with long spiky brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in a black coat, jeans, purple headphones and black bracelet with a wolf sculpt on it. After getting up of his 2 hours sleep, he looked around and noticed trumpets sounds out of a close city - "maybe I should get going" - he said after taking an apple and fell of the tree -"wow there too much commotion coming out of the Foucco kingdom. Could it mean the war is over?"- he thought while looking to the capital of the kingdom of Foucco (Fiammata) - "Maybe I should check I out"- he said walking to the city of Fiammata.

After half an hour of walking he started hearing shouting - "WE MADE IT!... YEAH THE KINGOM OF VENTO SOON WILL FALL!" -shouted the townspeople while looking the parade. everyone was wearing shiny red clothes and golden ornaments, and some of them had little flags of the kingdom. Yet others looked like they were throwing fruits to a girl whom looked like a prisoner. the young guy got close to a old man - "hey mister could you tell me what's happening" - he asked, the old man looked at him confused and replied - "haven't you heard, they just caught the lieutenant of the 1rst class team of the Vento's army, their strongest team" - said the old man while smiling evil, the young guy then looked at the parade - "ohh so that's the deal" - but when he analyze the young girl, he noticed that she had red hair and green eyes, she then looked at him -"so... what are they going to do to her? an hostage exchange?" - the old man looked at him angry -"exchange? they are going to execute her" -that commentary surprised the boy whom thought that was the last thing he would hear - "wow! what she did?" - the old man looked at him offended - "she's the enemy" - he said with hate and ager - "every single people from the Vento kingdom and the Acqua Kingdom should just die"- he said at the border of crying, the young boy looked at him with merciful eyes, as the old man started crying - "they took my son" - the young boy stayed in silence, after a couple of minutes the old man stopped crying - "sorry" - said the young boy the old man thanked his compassion - "sorry but i have to go" - said the old man, the young boy then said goodbye, and then looked at the castle where they took the prisoner

Inside the castle there was a big commotion - "let the prisoner enter" - screamed the guards while taking the girl out of the cage and put some fetter on her arms and legs - "take her to the royal room of king Esteban Cornello the 3rd " - they proceeded to pull her to the room, after they entered she noticed it wasn't that big of a deal, there was only a couple of giant window, a throne on the center of it, and some pennants with the symbol of the kingdom, on top of the throne there was a man seated, he had at least 40 years, hair medium long black straight hair and a black beard, he was wearing a silver armor, with red and golden ornaments, and a crown - "Ah! so you are the lieutenant of the Vento's army Chrome Angelo or better the "Snow Princess"" - said the king Esteban while looking at her closely - "I'm surprised someone with your level would be caught. And why? For some Vento guards scum" - said angry - "I'm ashamed from people like you" - the girl looked at him and then grinned at him - "well as the grand king knows I hate cocky people like you. And you are talking bad of the Vento kingdom yet your kingdom is the one filled with murders and thief's"- a guard then pulled his sword, and pointed at her neck - "you bitch, how you dare talking to the king like that" - yet the king stop him by rising his hand - "let it slide. She is a shame to nobility, even the one in her kingdom" - he then crossed his arms and looked at her seriously - "if it was by me I would take her title, and turn her into a plebeian and take hers spiritual energy" - he said laughing at her, the servant and guards followed him in laughing, yet Chrome replied - "wow so it's true that clowns do laugh" -and just as a snap everyone went silent. the king then started to fill with anger and ordered the guard to execute her - "I'm tired of you. now it time to d..."- but he was interrupted when a window broke, and a boy fell from it - "Dam... that hurts" - he said while standing up, and cleaned his pants - "why couldn't I just enter by the door" - his entrance surprised everyone, even Chrome whom didn't know what was happening - "who are you plebeian, and what are you doing here" -asked one of the guards, the young boy looked at them - "well ... I came to save the lieutenant" - said leaving all the people surprised for his stupidity - "buff...hahahahaha" - started laughing the king - "so... so a weak plebeian boy its your only hope... hahahahaha" - laughed at them - "no. no seriously take them to prison" - the guards then surrounded them and took them to the prison.

"couldn't you stay quiet?"- screamed angry Chrome, while she looked at the young boy, whom was lying in a blanket on the floor - "you had to be the hero, and now because of you, we are going to be executed. And worst of all I don't even know you" - but even after she was screaming he was ignoring her - "hey are you listening? - she asked to the boy - "zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"- slept the boy, angering Chrome - "Wake up Baka" - she screamed full of anger. this woke the boy, whom saw Chrome glaring at him - "oh sorry... what were you talking about" - he said calmly. making mad Chrome - "how can you be calm?... no... breath Chrome... what was your name?"- she said calm and sweet, scaring the boy who thought se maybe was bi-polar - "my name is Sora. Nice to meet you Chrome?"- he said surprising her - "how do you know my name" - whom answered that she said it to herself - "oh... that's true" - she said blushing embarrassed, Sora smiled a little - "you look cute when you blush like a tomato"- the moment Chrome heard that she got red and KUNG! hit him in the head - "ah... that hurts you know?" - said Sora while rubbing his head in pain, Chrome looked at him mad - "I should hit you harder in the head" - she said with a little pride, she then looked at him, with a little curiosity - "and also why did you came to save me. By the look of you, you don't look like and spy from the Vento's militia, so what are you doing here?" - Sora crossed his arm and thought for a second before saying he normally saw himself as a hero who save ladies in stress - "and how would you do that" - she screamed embarrassed - "you are only a plebeian, so how could you help me" - Sora then said that he could break them free, he said while pulling an apple out his jacket, and started to eat it, - "How?"- he then got up, and breathe a little. exactly that moment a powerful gust of spiritual energy surrounded him, pushing Chrome whom closed her eyes, when she managed to open her eyes she saw that the door was missing - "eh?... Ehhhhhh? what just happened to the cell" - said Chrome surprised. Sora noticed it and stopped. he then sighed - "uh I didn't even have a chance to use my powers" - he said disappointed "wow he did it? he just a plebeian" thought Chrome "just who is he?" - "well at least we can get out" - yeah... said Chrome she then got on front of him and raised her hand while smiling - "my name is Chrome Angelo, nice to meet you" - yet instead of handshaking he high fived her - "the pleasure is mine"

From the throne room the king heard the commotion around the castle, almost immediately a guard entered and kneel to him - "sir I... I have bad news..." - the king grew impatient and ordered him to get off with it - "the prisoners have escaped" - the king stood up altered by the news - "What? Then what the hell are you doing here? go and catch them" - he screamed ordering the guard who quickly stood up, scared - "yes sir" - and ran out

meanwhile Sora and Chrome started sneaking around the castle. They then founded two guards talking - "did you hear about the escapees?" - one of the guards asked, - "yeah I heard that is an unarmed girl and a plebeian. It's going to be easy" - then someone touched them. after they turned they saw Sora and Chrome, who knocked them out - "so... where are we going? - Chrome told him that they had first to find an armory so they can get weapons - "I don't need a weapon" - Chrome asked him how they would fight, Sora was going to reply when they heard some footsteps. and some guards appeared, the guards noticed them and they started following - "shit they found us" - them and Sora and Chrome started running, after a couple of corners another group appeared and surrounded them. Sora then pulled Chrome into a room and pushed the door to close it - "uff I'm tired" - said Sora breathing heavily - "where are we?" - he then looked around and saw a lot of weapons - "wow how lucky, it's the armory" - yet Chrome told him that instead of being happy they have to close the door - "ohh yeah. here's some lances"- he said while passing it and stocking on the door to close it - "thanks... now could you get me a couple of swords and a shield. And turn around, I'm going to change my cloths" - Sora then looked at her asking why she would need another sword if she had a shield, but accidentally saw her naked. luckily he turned back around before she noticed - "the other sword it's for you Baka" - she said while changing to the Foucco's militia which consisted in a blouse, a chest armor, a skirt and boots - "I told you I don't need another sword" - "another" she thought when...BOOM sounded an explosion, they quickly turned around - "what was that?" - Chrome asked and Sora replied that someone destroyed the door, from the dust came a giant Man with a broadsword - "Buajaja son you two are the great prisoners whom destroyed the anti-spiritual energy cell. this surprised Chrome whom saw at Sora asking herself how he broke it, yet she asked the man who he was - "I'm the captain of the 5th fleet "the demonic swordsman, and I came to kill both of you" - he said calmly while raising his sword - "SO... DIE!" - he screamed while swinging his sword, from it a dark energy ball came destroying everything in sight - "Sora be careful" - "damn I can't dodge it... uh?" she thought before Sora grabbed her. After the dust disappeared Sora and Chrome weren't there - "jajaja Everything is destroyed, even their bodies are destroyed" - he laughed while looking at the destroyed room - "where are you looking?" - the captain heard behind him, he quickly looked behind him and saw Sora carrying Chrome on his arms - "that attack was dangerous" - Chrome was surprised "how he did that" - "hey Chrome can I drop you? I can't fight while carrying you" - Chrome looked confused but then said yes, Sora then dropped her softly - "time to finish this" - he said and Sora started liberating energy - "what's happening?"- said Chrome while hardly looking at him, she noticed that Sora started shining black, but when she saw closer she saw it was his bracelet that was shining. then a blinding light flashed, when it stopped Sora was grabbing a black sword. but looking it close it was a black Katana with a white fur hilt - "what is that sword" -Sora looked at the captain seriously - "Kurokiba" - the captain asked what was that sword but then he said it didn't matter and swinged his sword creating another ball of dark energy even bigger than the first one. Chrome got startled out of sheer force - "Chrome stay close to me"- said Sora calmly. the Captain said it was useless "what's Sora thinking how a plebeian like him can beat a noble captain" - "how weak" - said Sora surprising Chrome, Sora swigged his sword and a normal burst of wind cut the energy ball, surprising them - "what... did you..." - but when he blinked Sora disappeared - "where did you go?"- he said looking around searching for him - "behind you" - after hearing this the captain swinged his sword trying to hit him but Sora managed to cut the broadsword in half - "what?" - said the captain falling seated - "please don't kill me" - "wow he just beated a captain level without breaking a sweat" Chrome thought, but then a fleet appeared - " sir we came to help you"- Sora then transformed Kurokiba into a bracelet again, and went to Chrome - "shit, Chrome we have to run" -Chrome said yes and they started running out of the armory, not before Chrome took a shield and sword - "I kind of hate taking their weapon but I have no options... do you have a plan?" - Sora said that kind of. they saw a light from the corridor - "there's the exi... fuck" - outside there was at least a 100 guards, Chrome then asked him what they would do, Sora then whistle and a giant metal bird that threw a smoke bomb and a stair - "come on let's go" - and both went up the stairs

"wow Leo it's incredible how crazy you have to be to create this" -said Sora after entering the mechanical bird - "not as crazy as entering the castle to save a war prisoner" - said a young boy with straight kind of long brunette hair, with 17 years, dressed in a red shirt, blue skinny jeans and a red beret - "jajaja Sorry... so how does it works?" - Leo started explaining about how the wings had a spiritual energy motors that process spiritual energy like oil and transform it into wind energy to propel the ship. Chrome then tapped Sora, remembering the fact that she was there - "ohh. sorry, Chrome I present you my friend. his name is..." - but he was pushed out of the way. Leo then kneeled in one leg and kissed the hand of Chrome - "Leonardo Da'Vinci, to your service my little princess. May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of a beautiful rose like you" - Chrome then presented herself a little embarrassed - "not even the most beautiful angel has a name as you" - Sora then told him he should be driving kind of mad - "there no problem i'ts..." - Boom an explosion. Sora asked what happened - "the shot a wing" - Chrome then asked - "yeah, we are going to crash"- they started to scream while the ship was falling. after that they crashed.

"ah"- Said Sora while stretching his arm to calm the pain- "are we still alive?"- asked Chrome getting out of the ship, Leo the explained that before the crash the activated the the emergency module, which made the machine produce energy in the platform, liberating wind energy to land. but this only caused Sora an Chrome to confuse even more - "I managed to soften our landing" - he said to managing to Sora and Chrome to understand - "well Sora it's time to leave" - Sora said yes an said goodbye to Chrome - "what do you mean?" - asked confused Chrome, Sora then explained that they were going to the Acqua kingdom that is to the west, and you are going to Vento kingdom that is to the east, he said while turning around, but he was intercepted by Chrome - "Wait! you are a mercenary? right?"- but Sora didn't replied - "if you take me to the Ventesca in the kingdom of Vento, I can pay you" - "maybe he could be a advantage to the militia" – she thought - "don't you know how the trip we have to undergo?"- but she plead to him with doggy eyes - "ok"- said Sora smiling lightly - "Bye Leo" - he said leaving with Chrome


End file.
